


Seduction

by Bottomryanbitch



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Anal Sex, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Feminization, Friends to Lovers, It’s got a little bit of everything tbh, Light Dom/sub, Lingerie, M/M, Seduction, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:14:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23948977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bottomryanbitch/pseuds/Bottomryanbitch
Summary: Ever since he was little, Ryan has loved being the center of attention. He absolutely loves the feeling of having everyone’s eyes on him and only him. Which is probably why he can’t ever get enough of the way Shane looks at him. He often finds himself going out of his way to make comments or jokes to poke at Shane just so he can feel the weight of Shane’s gaze on him. It’s like a high that he never wants to come off of.Or the one where Ryan craves Shane’s attention and decides to seduce his best friend.
Relationships: Ryan Bergara/Shane Madej
Comments: 35
Kudos: 262





	Seduction

**Author's Note:**

> This was the first fic that I’ve ever written and it just ended up being 5.6k words of F I L T H. 
> 
> Inspiration for this came from the latest episode of WWW because I’m a slut for Ryan saying that he could dance in thigh highs.
> 
> A huge thank you to Annabelle (femmebergara) for helping me write this and then betaing it! Also a huge thank you to Res (babybergara on tumblr, holedflaws on here) for being my hype person and yelling at me with excitement to get this thing written! I really appreciate you guys! Ily!
> 
> Now without further ado, lets get in to the filth.

Ever since he was little, Ryan has loved being the center of attention. He absolutely loves the feeling of having everyone’s eyes on him and only him. Which is probably why he can’t ever get enough of the way Shane looks at him. He often finds himself going out of his way to make comments or jokes to poke at Shane just so he can feel the weight of Shane’s gaze on him. It’s like a high that he never wants to come off of. 

Don’t get Ryan wrong, he finds Shane looking at him quite often, even when he isn’t being bratty to get his attention. Sometimes though, it’s more than just a look. It's one that gives off the same vibes as an animal getting ready to devour its prey. It’s one that quickly became Ryan’s go-to material when he jerks off. 

He remembers the first time Shane gave him that look like it was yesterday. It was when he decided to walk out in that sheer, low cut, white t-shirt for that buzzfeed video. It was honestly meant to be a joke, but the way that Shane’s eyes immediately glued to his chest quickly turned it into a borderline NSFW situation. 

The second time was when he decided that it would be a fun idea to dress up like Indiana Jones for the Forest Fenn episode. As soon as he walked out of the bathroom, Shane’s eyes were locked right onto his body. His friend just sat there and silently looked him up and down and Ryan somehow managed to choke out a “dress for the job that you want right?” That snapped Shane out of his trance. He just laughed and went on like nothing had happened. 

This last time though, was the most recent and he just couldn’t seem to shake it. Shane had taken him to visit the Independent Shakespeare Company for an episode of Weird Wonderful World and Ryan honestly had an amazing time. He loved seeing how happy and passionate Shane was about it all. What he didn’t expect was for them to be dancing. The dancing wasn’t anything too difficult, but Shane decided to sit it out. And Ryan, being the attention whore that he is, was all in. 

As soon as the dance started, Ryan felt eyes on him. He knew that Shane was watching with intent. Ryan really had to focus on the routine and not on the fact that Shane’s gaze was burning a hole into him. 

The dance ended with a firm smack on the ass and it was honestly Ryan’s favorite part of the whole thing. He knew he had a good ass. He worked hard to keep it that way. He also knew that Shane liked to steal glances at it every now and then when he thought Ryan couldn’t see him, and that motivated Ryan even more.

Throughout the routine Shane’s eyes never faltered. He traced every movement that Ryan’s body made. The way that Ryan’s hand landed on his ass with a firm ‘SMACK’ was downright sinful and Shane knew he had to get a grip on himself or he was going to be in big trouble. 

So he agreed to give the routine a try. He fell easily into the movements and admitted that it was actually a fun little number, even if he didn’t land his final smack. Ryan definitely made sure to land his though. 

Ryan was reeling about how Shane had watched him so intently. How Shane had watched him smack his own ass. Something about that made Ryan feel really hot. He could feel the blush creeping up his cheeks.

Tonya must’ve been able to sense that Ryan had enjoyed putting on his little show for Shane and included that the wardrobe for the routine was thigh highs. Without hesitation, Ryan found himself replying “I could do it.” Because he knew he could. He knew that he could rock a pair of thigh highs. 

It wasn’t until a few days later that Ryan thought about the thigh highs again. He pictured what he would look like in them. How they would make his skin look in contrast to the color. How they would squeeze his legs in the best way possible. How pretty he would feel while wearing them. 

He wasted no time sticking his hands into his boxers and giving himself a few strokes at the thought. He wanted nothing more than to feel pretty in a pair of thigh highs. He wanted to do that silly dance in them and prove to himself that he could do it. He wanted to do that dance for Shane while wearing them and have Shane tell him how pretty he was. 

He picked up his pace at the thought. Ryan could just picture Shane there watching him with those blown out, lust filled eyes, occasionally reaching down to palm himself with a low groan and a raspy “Ryan...”

“Shane, fuck, fuck me please...” Ryan whined, panting as he felt his orgasm nearing. He was out of his mind with want. It wasn’t just a few seconds later that he came all over his hand.

It was after his shower that he came to a decision. He was going to make his fantasy a reality. He was going to seduce Shane Madej. 

The next morning, Ryan woke up feeling like a new person. Who knew that thigh highs would be the thing to wake up your inner femininity? Who knew that they would become the reason you decide to express your feelings for your best friend? Either way he was gonna take advantage of it. 

Ryan didn’t own anything too feminine, so he was limited as to what he could wear that gave him that pretty feeling that he craved. He went through his whole closet before he finally found something that fit the look that he wanted. It was an oversized pale pink sweatshirt that he had bought on sale a few months ago and had stuck in the back of his closet and it definitely gave off the feminine look. So he threw it on along with the tightest pair of jeans that he owned, and his favorite pair of Jordans and headed to work. 

He walked into the office feeling like a million bucks. No one would probably even think twice about what he was wearing but he knew that Shane would notice. It was like Shane’s second sense to know if something was different with Ryan, whether it be his hair or his clothes or his mood, he always noticed, and he definitely noticed Ryan’s outfit.

When Shane saw Ryan walking towards their desk he had to do a double take. Ryan always looked good, but today he somehow managed to look even better. He was wearing this pale pink sweatshirt that was way too big and Ryan really hadn’t ever been the one to give off the “fuck toxic masculinity” vibes but Shane was definitely enjoying it. Just the sight alone had Shane half hard and okay maybe he enjoyed it a little too much. 

Shane didn’t have time to get a hold of himself because Ryan was standing right beside his desk wearing that big, beautiful smile of his. 

“Hey, big guy.” 

Shane just sat there looking at him for a second while he tried to formulate a response. He could feel the blush rising and the tips of his ears reddening as Ryan just kept smiling at him.

“You feeling okay, Shane? You look flushed.” 

“Hey.. uhm, Ry. Yeah, I’m fine, just feeling a little hot is all. I think I’m gonna go get some water. Do you want anything?” 

Ryan declined with a “No thanks, I’m gonna get started editing our next video.” He moved past Shane to sit at his desk like nothing was different. Shane honestly didn't trust himself to speak, too worried of the groan that may escape if he answered aloud, so he just nodded as he got up out of his chair and made his way toward the break room. 

Fuck Ryan and his ability to look so sexy and so soft at the same time. Fuck Ryan for making him have a gay crisis at work. 

When Ryan got home he was elated. He was absolutely thriving off of the rise that he got out of Shane just from dressing a little more feminine than usual. It was all the motivation that he needed to go along with his master plan. So he grabbed his laptop and google searched the best places to buy lingerie. He immediately recognized the Victoria’s Secret website and decided to see what they had to offer and boy did they have a lot. 

He was overwhelmed with colors, lace, and silk. There were so many more different types of lingerie than he had expected there to be. After browsing for what felt like forever, he finally found a set of thigh highs that he fell in love with. They were this baby blue color and they had lace around the top of them. When he went to add them to his cart he noticed a recommended items list that had a pair of lace panties and a silk robe that matched the thigh highs perfectly. He wasted no time in adding them to his cart as well. 

The great thing about Victoria’s Secret Ryan found was that they also sold clothes. He had been wanting to buy some more feminine clothes and this was the perfect place to buy them from. He didn’t want anything that would bring too much attention onto himself, so he just settled for a simple pair of black leggings and a pale purple oversized sweatshirt that had the logo on it.

He decided to splurge and get next day shipping because he honestly didn’t think that he could wait the 5-7 days that it would take with free shipping. He wanted to get this plan into motion as soon as he possibly could. That night Ryan slept the best that he had slept in a long time.

Work the next day was all a blur. Ryan had one thing on his mind and it was getting home to the goodies that awaited him. Usually when he got home he would take a few minutes to wind down from the day, maybe eat a snack and check his social media, but today he just grabbed the package from in front of his door and headed straight to his bedroom. 

He felt like a kid on Christmas. This was the most excited he had been about something in a long time. He ripped into the package and he couldn’t help the heat that pooled in his stomach as he took out the contents. The color of the lingerie was absolutely gorgeous. It was a softer blue than on the website but that just made it even prettier in Ryan’s eyes. 

He couldn’t help but try it all on. And when he looked in the mirror he had never felt so beautiful in his life. He definitely got lucky with the sizes that he chose because everything fit him perfectly! And yeah, maybe he was a little biased but he thought that his thighs and ass looked delicious in those panties and thigh highs. He’d fuck him. 

Ryan didn’t keep the ensemble on for long though, because he still had his leggings and sweater to try on to make sure that he could wear it to work tomorrow. The leggings were so soft against his skin and tight in the best way possible. It was almost like he wasn’t really wearing any pants. He could see why girls were so into them. They were comfortable as fuck. 

He then put the sweatshirt on along with the leggings. It was a lovely lilac color and it fit him just the way he wanted it to. It was just a touch too big, hanging down around his thighs with the sleeves falling down past his fingertips. He looked hot as hell, yet still so soft and feminine. He honestly couldn’t wait to see Shane’s reaction. This was the outfit he’d wear tomorrow. Tomorrow was the day. It was time to raise the stakes. 

Ryan felt eyes on him as soon as he walked into the office. This outfit was definitely a little louder than the last one and people definitely noticed this one. Ryan didn’t even pay them any attention. He just kept walking because he only had one person on his mind and that was Shane. 

Shane had his headphones on looking at something on the computer when Ryan approached him. Ryan knew that he had to do this right or everything that he had planned for would be ruined. So he did what he does best, which is get Shane’s attention. 

He just went up behind Shane and removed his headphones. Shane was obviously confused as he rushed to pause whatever he was listening to and take a look at the person that had the audacity to do such a thing. He was of course met by a bright eyed Ryan sitting on the edge of his desk. 

“Hey Shane. I was wondering what you were doing later tonight?” Ryan asked as he worried his lip around with his teeth. 

Damn, that was distracting to Shane. He almost didn’t recognize that Ryan had even asked him a question. “Uhm, I don’t think I have any plans. What’s up?” Shane replied as he finally took a full look at the man perched on his desk and holy shit, was Ryan wearing leggings!?

“I was just wondering if you’d want to come over tonight, watch a movie and get some take out? We haven’t done that in a while.” 

Shane thought that Ryan looked sinful in last week's outfit, but this one definitely took the cake. He couldn’t keep himself from looking at how delicious Ryan’s thighs looked being squeezed by the tight fabric of the leggings. He wanted nothing more than to lean in and bite them and suck deep bruises into them but this was definitely not the time nor place.

“Yeah, sure thing, Ry.” Shane managed to stutter out while trying to rip his gaze away from Ryan’s body. “I’ll go home and change and grab some food on the way to your place. 7 sound good with you?”

Ryan’s face was flushed from watching Shane look him up and down but he was still wearing his smile. “Sure thing. See you at 7, big guy.” Ryan said as he got up to go to his desk. He could feel Shane’s gaze burning into his back as he walked away with a soft sway of his hips. 

As soon as Ryan got home he didn't know where to start. He had too many things to do in so little time. It was already 5 and Shane was going to be there at 7. Ryan knew all of the things that had to be done and decided to start with a shower. He jumped in and washed his hair and his body, shaved his legs (he wanted Shane to feel how smooth they were), and usually he would prep himself too, but he wanted Shane to do that himself if they managed to make it that far. 

Ryan got dried off and went to grab the box of lingerie that sat inside his closet. He wasted no time putting on the light blue lacy panties that he had bought, reveling in the way that they hugged his body. The way that the fabric stretched tight across his ass and somehow managed to make it look even bigger than it already was. How his skin looked bright and delicious in contrast to the pale blue fabric. His favorite thing about them though, was how the lace felt against his cock. He could feel his cock getting harder as he imagined the way Shane would react to his outfit, already seeing the outline of it in his reflection.

He must’ve lost track of time feeling himself in the mirror because it was 6:45 and Ryan didn’t have anything set up for the main event. He quickly dimmed the lights, lit a few candles, plugged his phone into a speaker, and put on the matching light blue silk robe and thigh high stockings that laid the finishing touches to his outfit. 

He found himself taking another look in the mirror, this time at the final product. He felt an overwhelming cloud of happiness wash over him. He looked so fucking good and felt so fucking pretty. There was no way that Shane Madej was going to be able to resist this. And that’s when there was a knock on the door. 

Ryan’s heart was racing faster than he thought was physically possible. This was it. It was showtime. He tied his robe shut, took one final look in the mirror, and made his way to the front door. 

Shane didn’t know what the evening with Ryan would entail. He was still trying to get over the fact that Ryan wore fucking leggings to work and acted like everything was fine and dandy. Shane was very much the opposite. It literally took him everything in his power to not get himself off before he headed over to Ryan’s. 

He got to Ryan’s apartment a little before 7 so he took a few minutes to get himself pulled together enough to go up and have an evening alone with Ryan. Shane knocked a few times on the door and waited for him to come and let him in. What he didn’t expect to see when the door opened was Ryan, his best friend, his good pal, sporting a satin robe and some thigh high stockings. 

Shane stood wide eyed in the doorway for a second just taking in his view. He had to be dreaming right? There was no way in hell that this was really happening right now. He didn’t have time to process it all before Ryan was dragging him inside, laying the food on the counter, leading him into the bedroom, and pushing him down to sit on the bed.

“You okay there big guy? Like what you see?” Ryan asked while shedding his robe, leaving him in only his panties and thigh highs.

Shane’s eyes were completely blown out with lust and Ryan could already see the bulge in his jeans. “Fuck, Ry. I knew you would look sexy in a pair of thigh highs. Ever since we went to the theatre I haven’t been able to stop thinking about it. Haven’t been able to stop thinking about getting my hands on you.”

Ryan knew that his face was burning red. The room had gotten ten times hotter than it had been and his breathing had definitely gotten more ragged. 

“I want that so fucking bad, Shane but this is about you. I’m gonna put on a little show for you, okay? So you just sit back and enjoy.”

Ryan clicked play on the music and positioned himself to where his back was turned to Shane. Shane tried to grab his waist, but Ryan shot him a teasing “no touching”. He heard Shane groan behind him and went on with his routine. 

Ryan was moving his hips to the beat of the music just taking his time and enjoying the feeling of having Shane’s attention solely on him in the moment. As the dance went on and Shane’s breathing got louder, Ryan decided to be a little braver with his movements, grinding his plump ass across Shane’s lap. That had elicited him a low moan out of Shane and Ryan was drunk off the sound. He let out a little slutty whimper himself, just for show, to tease him.

He turned himself around to where he was facing Shane and practically straddled his lap. He ran his hands up and down Shane’s chest, brushing his nipples every now and then, while grinding his hard, panty covered cock against Shane’s jean covered one. Apparently that was all it took for Shane to flip the script because Ryan found himself on his back with his arms pinned above his head and Shane looking at him like he was about to eat him alive. 

Shane wasted no time in leaning down to press opened mouth kisses down Ryan’s neck before stopping at his ear to nip at it a bit. “Is this what you had planned, baby? You wanted to rile me up so much that I’d break and fuck you into the mattress?” He talked dirtily in Ryan’s ear with that low velvety voice of his. 

Ryan whined out a response as Shane started sucking bruises down Ryan’s neck. “I’m gonna mark you up, baby. Leave bruises on you so everyone will know just who you belong to.” 

Shane had made his way down to Ryan’s collar bones leaving a trail of dark marks as he went until he got to Ryan’s chest. He knew just how much Ryan loved having his nipples played with. He might have tried to play it off as a joke but Shane knew better.

Ryan was squirming, moaning and panting underneath Shane when he started rubbing the skin around his nipples, sometimes grazing his fingernail across the hardening nubs sending a hot, tingling sensation down to Ryan’s already leaking cock. 

“Look at you, Ry. So fucking pretty for me. Already so taken apart and all I’ve done is play with your tits.” Shane found himself leaning down to bite and suck at Ryan’s nipples.

“AH- hah, Shane… please...” Ryan panted out as he yanked at Shane’s hair to urge him to keep going. 

“You’re being such a good boy for me. Absolutely beautiful and all for me.” Ryan was grinding up against Shane looking for any friction that he could get, but Shane pinned his hips down to the bed. “Be still for me baby. I think it’s only fair that I get to tease you since you’ve been teasing me for days now.”

Ryan pouted. He didn’t have an answer to Shane. He just nodded his head like it was the only thing he knew how to do.

Shane continued kissing his way down Ryan’s body before stopping to suck a few bruises into the soft skin right above his panties, then some into the open skin that was found between the panties and the thigh highs. 

“I’ve wanted to get my teeth into these since I saw you in those leggings earlier today. You don’t have any idea how badly I wanted to rip those off of you and take you right there in the office in front of everyone,” Shane said as he started nipping at the muscly flesh. “Would you like that baby? Let everyone see just how much you love being fucked. Who you belong to.”

“Fuck, Daddy, please touch me..!” Ryan whined. He was so needy at this point that he didn’t even realize that he had let his kink slip until Shane stopped biting at his thighs and was moving up to look him in the eyes. 

They sat there looking at each other for a second, both dumbfounded at what the younger had let slip, before Shane’s mouth was on Ryan’s. The kiss was absolutely filthy. It was a kiss that was full of tongue and pent up sexual frustration. It didn’t take long before Ryan was panting into the kiss and again trying to find friction.

“Don’t you worry pretty baby, Daddy’s gonna give you everything that you want. I promise.” Shane was already mouthing along the outline of Ryan’s cock in his panties. “These are awful pretty on you baby boy, but I think they’d look even better off. Did you buy these for daddy? Answer me, Ry.” 

Ryan barely has time to gasp out “yes, daddy,” before Shane was taking his cock into his mouth. 

Shane ran his hands down Ryan’s thighs as he bobbed his head up and down, pushing his legs open more so he could slot himself in between them better. He could feel Ryan’s muscles contracting under his touch from pleasure. 

Shane had been so focused on Ryan that he hadn’t even taken his clothes off yet, let alone touch himself. He found himself pressing his palm down hard onto his crotch trying to relieve some of the pressure while taking Ryan in completely, his hips stuttering and pressing Shane down even further. 

The moan that Ryan let out when Shane pulled off of him was the definition of slutty. He couldn’t get enough of the way that Shane made him feel. He hadn’t ever been taken care of so well.

“Shhh, baby, I’m just taking my clothes off. I’ve got you.” Shane wasted no time removing himself from his shirt and jeans taking his boxers as they went. When Shane returned he positioned himself back in between Ryan’s legs but moved himself down to where he was level with Ryan’s hole. He couldn’t resist licking a thick swipe over his hole to his balls.

“Oh my God! Daddy. Please do that again,” Ryan gasped as he looked down to where Shane was. Shane looked damn sexy. His hair was stuck to his forehead, his mouth was wet with spit, and his cock was thick and red, and heavy between his legs. Ryan’s mouth watered at the sight. Maybe if he was a good boy Shane would let him suck him off. 

Shane moaned against Ryan’s rim at the response. He continued to lick over the sensitive skin, sometimes dipping his tongue into the tight muscle. Shane found himself getting lost in the feeling of the way Ryan pushed back against his tongue and gripped his hair too tight to keep him in place. Ryan tasted like heaven and Shane just couldn’t get enough of it. 

Once he had Ryan wet enough, he traced his index finger around his hole, just adding enough pressure to the rim to elicit these beautiful, sharp gasps from Ryan.

“Put- put it in me, daddy. Please, I want it so bad…” Ryan whined as he tried his best to wiggle Shane’s finger deeper inside himself. 

“Just because you asked so nicely, baby.” Shane replied pushing his finger into the first knuckle while simultaneously reaching down to give himself a few quick tugs. Ryan found himself grinding down onto the digit, pushing it the rest of the way in while releasing a quiet “holy fuck”. He knew that Shane’s long, slim fingers were made for this.

“Gonna get you all stretched out for my cock, okay baby? Do you want that? Want daddy to fuck you so good that you’ll be able to feel it tomorrow?” Shane asked while adding a second finger in alongside the first, letting Ryan get familiar with the feeling before thrusting them in and out. It didn’t take long before Ryan was begging for a third and Shane was finding it harder and harder not to just push himself inside him right then. Shane found Ryan’s prostate easily once he started scissoring his fingers because Ryan’s body literally spasmed underneath him and Ryan’s cock was steadily leaking precum.

Ryan pulled Shane back up into a kiss and panted out “Shane, daddy, fuck, please let me suck you off. I want you to fuck my throat so badly. Please. ” And who was Shane to deny his baby when he begs so prettily?

“Fuck, yeah okay, get on your knees for me, baby, and open your mouth.” Ryan scrambled off of the bed and positioned himself in between Shane’s thighs. He was amazed at how fucking big Shane was once he got the chance to take a good look at it. His dick had a prominent vein that ran up the underside of it and a slight curve to it. Everything else about Shane was big so it made sense that his dick was too. It was easily the biggest that Ryan a had ever seen and he hadn’t ever wanted to suck a dick so badly in his life. 

He slowly licked the tip, tasting the precum that pooled there, while looking at Shane with big, bright eyes. Shane just groaned and it spurred Ryan to start licking his way from the base to the tip, running his tongue along the vein that was there. When Ryan tried to take Shane all the way down, he felt Shane’s hands tangling in his hair, pulling harsher each time he tried to go further. Ryan didn’t have any trouble giving up his control to Shane, he just opened his jaws up wider and let Shane use his mouth any way that he wanted. 

“Ry, baby, where’s your lube and condoms?” Shane said as he watched his cock leave Ryan’s mouth, a string of spit still collecting the two. 

Ryan’s voice was completely fucked out when he tried to reply. “Uhm, it’s in the top drawer, but I’m clean and I’d really love to feel you come inside me, daddy.” He had those wide, innocent eyes and the spit still hanging off of his lips. 

“You look absolutely filthy for me baby boy, and I’m clean too. I’d love to fuck your ass raw and fill you up with my seed,” The taller growled at the sight of Ryan being so submissive. 

Shane grabbed the lube from the drawer and laid Ryan down on the bed, positioning himself back between Ryan’s parted thighs. He lubed up his fingers and slowly slipped one back into Ryan. It went in easily and Shane added another just to confirm that he was still open enough from earlier. He made sure to hit Ryan’s sweet spot a few times too, making him cry out and beg for Shane to fuck him already.

Shane took the lube and rubbed a good amount onto his cock, stroking himself a few times before he positioned it against Ryan’s rim. He looked at Ryan who gave him a nod and he slowly started to push himself inside. Shane moaned as he felt Ryan’s walls stretching open around him. He was about halfway before Ryan grabbed his thighs and groaned, “Wait, daddy, fuck your cock is so big. Just give me a second, please.”

“Take your time baby, I don’t want to hurt you.”

Ryan wasn’t in any pain, he was just so overwhelmed by the press of Shane inside of him. His own cock was starting to leak precum and he really didn’t want this to end too quickly. He wanted to enjoy it while he could.

“I’m ready daddy, you can keep going. I can take it, I promise.”

Shane didn’t hesitate on drawing his hips back until just the tip of his cock was inside of Ryan and slammed all of himself into the tight heat of Ryan’s ass, easily falling into a pace that was downright brutal.

Ryan just laid there taking everything that Shane was giving him. He had never felt so full in his life and it was quickly becoming his new favorite feeling. He was so going to be a size queen after this. 

The slapping of skin and cries of pleasure quickly filled the room as Shane pushed Ryan’s knees up toward his head and allowed himself to push even deeper into Ryan. The drag of Shane’s cock inside of him with this new angle had Ryan in tears. “Oh, daddy, right there, again,” he screamed as Shane kept assaulting his prostate. 

“You’re doing so good for me baby. God, you look so beautiful like this.” Shane grunted out as he pulled Ryan’s hips down to meet his thrusts. 

“Holy shit, Shane, daddy, can I come? Fuck, please, I’m so close.” 

Ryan was absolutely fucked out. All Shane could make out was a litany of ‘please’, ‘harder’, and ‘daddy’.

Shane positioned himself back to where he knew he could hit Ryan’s prostate with every thrust. “You’re gonna come untouched for daddy, okay baby boy?”

Ryan just nodded his head and let out a high pitched whine as Shane picked the pace back up. “Go ahead baby, show me how pretty you look when you come for me.”

Once Ryan had permission, he came all over himself with a broken sob. Shane fucked Ryan through his orgasm and found himself getting close not long after.

“I’m gonna come. You did so fucking good for daddy. Gonna fill you up, okay sweetheart?” Shane growled as he thrusted in one last time. Ryan moaned, sounding completely ruined, and that’s all it took before he was coming, buried deep inside of Ryan. 

They laid there for a few minutes trying to catch their breaths with Shane still inside of Ryan. When Shane pulled out, Ryan let out a whimper at the sudden emptiness. 

Before Ryan had the chance to say anything to Shane, Shane was already on his way to the bathroom to get something to clean him up with.

Shane got them cleaned up and pulled Ryan into a kiss, they both couldn’t help but smile at each other because it was something that both of them had wanted for such a long time. 

They were laying in the bed just enjoying the feeling of being together, cuddled up to each other, when Ryan looked at Shane with a grin that he knew all too well.

“What?”

“Did it work?”

“Did what work?”

“My plan! Did I seduce you, Mr. Madej?”

Shane just laughed and shook his head, “Yeah, Ry. I guess you did.”

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I told you it was filthy. I hope you enjoyed it! 
> 
> You can find me on tumblr: Pinksweatshirtbergara


End file.
